Becca has the Baby
by gemjaytiny
Summary: Becca is alone in the flat and has gone into labour. Will Justin make it back in time to help Becca and to see the baby born?


The Baby Is Born

The pains were coming thick and fast and by now Becca was almost certain that she was in labour but she was alone in the flat and Justin was not there with her just when she needed him most.

Becca was frightened, she had never experienced pain like this and she was not sure how much longer she could cope, not without Justin there with her.

Becca slowly pulled herself up from the sofa, she could see her mobile phone on the other side of the room just on the counter in the kitchen and she knew she had to call Justin to get him to come back home, he had only been gone for a few hours to school but Becca was really starting to panic and she knew Justin would want to be with her when the baby came.

Becca hobbled over to where her phone was and began to dial Justin's number...

Justin had just got out of another boring lesson at school, he was only going to keep Becca happy but if he had it his way he would have jacked it in ages ago just so he could be with Becca all the time especially now that the baby was due any day now.

Justin walked along the corridor, it was lunchtime and he really wanted to get back to the flat to see Becca, just then his phone started ringing in his pocket...

"Hello..."?

"Justin its me..."

"Becca, I was just thinking about you, all day I've been thinking about you but I've been stuck here studying and..."

"Justin I need you to come home..."

Justin grew concerned, Becca would only need him home if there ws a problem wouldn't she?

"Why whats happened..."?

Just as Becca was about to explain a contraction hit her and she dropped the phone and Justin was cut off.

Justin was already racing out of school not caring who he knocked over in his haste, Becca was in trouble and he had to get to her.

Justin burst though the door of the flat and his eyes searched for his beloved.

"Becs..."?

No answer.

"BECCA"!

Justin then saw her, she was in the kitchen on the floor doubled over in pain and Justin ran to her flinging his school bag onto the floor.

"Becca, Becca whats happened? Has Jake been here, has he hurt you..."?

Becca looked up at Justin tears streaming down her face.

"Justin its not Jake, its the baby... its coming..."

Justin looked at Becca, fear and panic creeping over his face as he stared at Becca then her stomach then back at Becca.

"What now..."?

Becca nodded as another contraction came and she winced in agony as she grabbed Justins hand.

"Arrrggghhh...Justinnnn..."

Justin could see that Becca was in agony and all of a sudden he felt guilty for the fact that he had maybe made her pregnant in the first place.

"Bec's its okay I'm here now and everythings gonna be okay, you just gotta listen to me I'm gonna help you..."

Justin was no doctor nor a midwife but he could see that the baby was definately on its way and Becca was in a lot of pain.

Justin knew he had to take charge although he was absolutley petrified, but all that Biology crap at school that he had learnt would now actually be of some help.

Justin tore off his school tie and then cradled Becca's head in his lap gently stroking her face.

"Becs I'm gonna call an ambulance and then I'm gonna be right here by your side okay..."

Becca looked at Justin.

"Justin don't leave me, please don't leave me I'm so scared...it hurts so much..."

Becca started to cry again and Justin could see that she was in a lot of pain which made him get tears in his own eyes.

"Becca I'm so sorry..."

Justin gently brushed a few stray hairs from Becca's tear streaked face.

Becca frowned as she looked up at Justin.

"Justin you have nothing to be sorry for...I dont blame you for this baby, I wanted this baby from day one because deep down I know its yours and not Jakes..."

Justin smiled at what Becca just said, he too had a feeling that the baby was his and even if it wasn't he still wanted to be its dad because he loved Becca and this baby was a part of her.

Justin flipped open his phone and dialed 999.

"Ambulance please, yes Flat 1, 5 Oakdale Drive, Hollyoaks, its my girlfirend shes having a baby...now...please hurry..."

Justin hung up and moved to sit at Becca's feet. Becca was now panting heavily as she sat up against the kitchen units.

"Becs I think the baby could come before the paramedics get here...look I'm gonna have to check to see how far along you are okay..."?

Becca nodded as a contraction hit her hard and she screamed out in pain.

Justin gently pushed Becca's legs apart and moved her robe out of the way. Instantly he could see the top of the babys head and knew he had to help Becca.

"Bec's I can see the head, I think the babys almost gonna be born...look I don't know much about this but I know you gotta push when you get the next contraction okay..."

Becca looked at Justin.

"Justin I don't think I can, I'm too tired and it hurts too much..."

Justin knew Becca was strong and thats why he knew she could do this.

"Becca listen to me, you have to be strong and brave okay, you have to do this for the baby, just think of our baby that it will be here very soon and we will be parents, its gonna be okay I'm right here..."

Becca smiled weakly at Justin.

"Okay is the contraction coming..."?

Becca nodded and tensed up as she began to push with all her mite.

"Arrrggghhh...arrrggghhh..."

"Okay okay Becs and again...PUSH..."

"Arrrggghhh..."

Justin was kneeling at Beccas feet and was amazed at Becca's strength as he could see her pushing the baby out bit by bit. He gently assited the babys head as all of a sudden the rest of the baby was born. Justin gently cradled the baby against his chest as tears of joy slipped from his eyes as the baby began to cry.

"Becs you did it..."!

Justin saw how tired Becca looked but also how happy she was as he gently sat next to her and placed the baby in her arms wrapping a towel around the tiny infant.

"Meet your mummy..." Justin said to the baby as he gently stroked the babys head.

Becca stared down at her brand new child and then looked at Justin.

"Justin, I can't believe our babys finally here..."

Justin smiled, he could not describe how he felt at that particular moment in time but he knew he loved Becca more than anything and now he loved this baby too, and all he wanted to do was to provide for them, protect them, they were his family now, his.

Becca suddenly frowned and then she peeped under the towel and then smiled.

"Justin its a little boy, we have a son..." tears of happiness streamed down her face. Becca was elated and already she was in love with her baby, she was also more in love with Justin than ever and at that moment she forgot about all the problems they had and she relished in this feeling.

"Becca I love you so much" Justin leaned forwards and gently kissed Becca on the lips.

"I love you too" Becca replied as she returned the kiss but suddenly pulled away.

"Arrgghh..." Becca winced as she held her stomach.

Justin looked alarmed.

"Becs whats wrong...?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
